The Lost Temple
Playable *﻿﻿Indiana Jones *Satipo *Jock﻿ Walkthrough ﻿Indiana Jones and his remaining companion, Satipo, are on a small, overgrown ledge. Familiarize yourself with Indy's moves as you run about, pressing the Attack button to smash apart the many nearby plants, weeds, and stone statues for studs. After thoroughly exploring the starting ledge, use the hanging vine to swing cross this gap.﻿ Stand on the nearby wooden pallet and use Indy's whip to swing across this next gap. Satipo can't cross so easily; have Indy punch a wooden box after he lands to free a vine so that Satipo can follow. Have Satipo dig up and odd LEGO object from the nearby sparkling ground, then use the object to build a bridge across this pit. Avoid the many stone statue traps along this path as you dash onward. As Satipo, dig up a large statue head that's buried in the ground here. Carry and place the head atop the stone pillar to the left of the gate, then push against the pillar to reveal a button. Shove the other pillar near the gate, then step on both buttons to open the way forward. Build a raft out of the jiggling pile of LEGO blocks near the water. Satipo's shovel acts as a paddle for the raft. Pilot the raft as Satipo so you can safely cross the croc-infested pond. Pummel the spiders that drop in to attack you here, and beware the spikes that jut up from the ground near the sealed door. Hang from the pair of vines near the door to open it. As Indy, jump and climb to the ledge above the entryway. Use Indy's whip at the whip point there to reach the high ledge to the right. Place the crate you find up here on the middle button, then position Indy atop the button to the left. Wait for Satipo to begin navigating the lower trail, then move Indy onto the far-right button so Satipo can proceed. Drop down and cross the lower trail as Indy after Satipo disables the spike trap. Use Indy's whip at the whip point here to yank a nearby lever and obtain some LEGO bits. Build a ladder out of the bits and climb up to the trail above. Dash across this bridge as fast as you can before its boards give out. Open the sealed door ahead by solving the floor tile puzzle here. Four of the floor tiles are slighty depressed; quickly leap from on sunken tile to the next to make each one rise up in turn. Raise all four sunken tiles without delay to open the giant sealed door ahead. At last, Indy and Satipo have reached the heart of the temple. Jump and hang from the nearby vine to open a trapdoor in the ceiling. Out falls a key. Insert the key into the mechanism on the wall, then turn it to rotate the room's platforms. Cross the platforms after you align them and approach the golden idol in the room's center. Indy steals the idol, and in so doing, triggers an ancient trap. The entire temple starts shaking as it begins to collapse! Carefully leap across the now-rotating platforms, escaping the chamber through the background doorway. Jump and swing on a hanging vine to cross this first wide chasm. Climb the vine if you'd like to nab a few valuble studs. Take cover in this pathway's background nooks to avoid being crushed by the giant stone heads that periodically fall from above. Leap out and swing across the vine that dangles above this gap to reach the far end of the trail. Both Indy and Satipo must hang from the two overhead vines here to raise a platform behind them. A stone head then falls, bounces off the platform, and rolls down the trail, smashing through the wooden boards ahead and opening up an escape route. Just when Indy and Satipo think they've escaped certain doom, a massive boulder begins tumbling toward them. Waste no time in dashing toward the foreground, fleeing the rolling boulder. Dodge the first two pits with normal jumps, but press the Jump button twice to execute a diving leap across the wider third gap. Slow down a bit and make a short, careful hops to clear this trio of narrow spike pits. Then make a mad dash toward daylight, leaping every pit that follows with diving double-jumps. You mush repair Jock's plane to escape the jungle. Find a box of LEGO bits on the shore near the plane and drop them on the green pad here. Stand on the whip point here and use Indy's whip to snag another box of LEGO bits from the water near Jock's plane. Drop this second box of bits on the green pad as well, then stack the bits to assemble the plane's propeller. After assembling the propeller, take control of Jock and jump up the nearby boxes to reach the top of the plane. Use Jock's wrench to fix the propeller by holding the Use button to initiate repairs. Indy and Jock make their escape the moment the plane is fixed. Level complete!﻿ Category:Levels